


Remember When...

by hasbeenJungshooked



Category: Free!
Genre: Fail at angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, MakoHaru cause why the HECK NOT??, One-Shot, Romance, Tears, Tickles, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenJungshooked/pseuds/hasbeenJungshooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru goes through every precious memory he and Makoto ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to Ao3 (I literally just got the activation not even an hour ago XD) and I decided to put up this one shot that I had recently finished writing and... Yeah. That's it... HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Remember when we were both in kindergarten, I was the new student? The teacher had introduced me to the whole class while I just stood there, not knowing what to do. But once you looked in my direction, I felt a light flutter in my chest at how vibrant your emerald eyes were. How soft your hair had looked, and how kind your smile was. I had felt my face heat up when you started to walk over, asking if I wanted to play with you. My heart jumped at your question and I just nodded, causing your smile to brighten even more than it already did, making me feel as if I was going to combust at how hot my cheeks felt.

At the time, I hadn't known that I had already fallen in love with you.

Remember when we were in second grade, you told me that we got to be in the same homeroom together? Your eyes were glowing as your childish grin took up almost half of your face. Your giddiness had been contagious back then, and still is now. I had let the tiniest of smiles run across my lips, but only for a second before I had my neutral façade back on.

I thought you hadn't noticed, but by the way your smile grew even bigger and how your eyes sparkled, I knew you had.

Remember when we both got into the same middle school? I can still see the happiness that flowed through your entire being as you wrapped your big arms around me. You had grown a lot taller than from when we were little. My head only went up to your shoulders, but that didn't stop you from crushing me into your embrace. I remember the warmth you gave off as I dug my face into your chest, your scent smelling like a mixture of tea leaves and chlorine from swim practice.

I didn't notice how red your face had become, but I felt you tightening your arms around me, bringing me even closer with a smile.

Remember when we were fourteen, you came to my house, bruises covering your body and your bottom lip bleeding? Your clothes had been drenched from the pouring rain, almost hiding the tear tracks that rushed down your face, but I saw them anyways. I made you come inside while I grabbed a thick blanket and put some milk on the stove in order to make you some hot chocolate. You sat down on the couch, your eyes dull and not vibrant and happy as they usually were. I handed you the hot chocolate as I wrapped the blanket around your shoulders before I sat next to you on the soft cushions, asking you what had happened. When I saw the pain flash across your eyes, I knew already that you were going to start crying all over again. 

And as I suspected, you started to blubber as you told me the whole story. Once I asked about why you were ganged up on, you blushed a bright cherry red as you rubbed the back of your neck. You had told me you were gay and that the other guys didn't accept you swinging that way. I remember being shocked at the news, but instead of being disgusted, I felt warmth swell up in my chest. I ended up telling you that your sexuality didn't matter to me, and that you were perfect the way you are. Your eyes had gained that spark once again and the next thing I knew, we were both cuddled up on the couch while watching Finding Nemo.

Of course the next day, I found the three guys that had beaten you up and let's just say they had to go home early because they 'accidentally' fell down the stairs. But I never told you that.

Remember when we were both in high school, we decided to go to the beach for my seventeenth birthday? Nagisa and Rei had tagged along with us as well, both almost as excited as we were. And the second we got there, I heard you shout after me as I ran across the hot sand, discarding my clothes along the way until I was just in my jammers before I dove into the cold, salty ocean waves. The laughter that came from Nagisa and the sigh that came from Rei were both garbled sounds below the waters surface, and I didn't need to look to know that you were smiling. 

All of us had so much fun that day and maybe even a little too much fun because even Nagisa, yes Nagisa, was ready to turn in for the night even though it was around nine o'clock. With that, both Rei and Nagisa ended up going to their own respective houses after wishing me a Happy Birthday, with the younger blonde tackling both you and I in a big hug while Rei bowed respectively. You just chuckled at the scolding Rei gave to Nagisa about jumping on top of people without a warning, Nagisa just whining about how Rei was 'too mature' and how he needed to have fun for once. The sound of Rei giving an offended shout made both of us chuckle silently before you held out a hand to help me get up from the sand, asking if I wanted to walk along the beach with you. I just gave you a silent nod as I grabbed ahold of your slightly calloused hand, warm but firm all the same.

The moonlight had given the ocean an ethereal glow as our feet softly splashed against the white crested waves near the sand. The soft sounds of the waves made the setting calm as your hand held a soft and gentle grip against my own. I had slowly started to see you casting quick glances in my direction every few minutes, but when I gave you a questioning glance of my own, it only served to make your face glow a bright red. I squeezed your hand softly in reassurance, hoping that you had caught on to what I was trying to convey with the small act. Luckily you did, making me close my eyes in relief. But I was not prepared for what happened next.

My eyes had flown open in surprise when I felt your soft lips resting themselves against my cheek, and a bright tellin shell blush covered your cheekbones. As I felt my own face go warm, I could only guess I was exactly the same. My hand slowly flew up towards my face, the warmth of your lips rapidly dissipating, much to my disappointment. I was confused as to why I felt that way, but I quickly ran the thought over in my head. A thought in which made me blush even harder, so much so that I almost fell over from shock. But before I could fall over, I felt your strong arm wrap itself around my waist, your emerald eyes alight in concern.

And that was the moment in which I took advantage of you. But not in the way you would have thought. Maybe you thought I would have pushed you into the cold water, disgust written all over my face, or maybe even a slap to the face would have been more reasonable. But no, I didn't do any of that. I could still feel the way your lips felt against mine, soft and plump, maybe even a little chapped but that didn't faze me one bit. You had gone still in surprise, making me believe that you were about to pull away, only to surprise me by leaning into the kiss and bringing me even closer. We both had lip-locked passionately for a few minutes, your arms wrapped around my waist while I stood up on my tip-toes and my own arms wrapped around your neck.

Once we had broken apart, all I heard were your words and nothing else. Not even the sound of the waves distracted me from hearing the love in your voice as you said,

"Happy Birthday, Haru-chan."

You were lucky I let you add in the -chan part, considering I was too much into a daze to tell you to drop it.

Remember when you had told me you were leaving for Tokyo? I had immediately felt heartbroken as the fireworks went off, the bright colors casting a shadow across your face, making my eyes water slightly. I had yelled at you before I ran off, hearing you call after me. I heard the hurt in your voice. I heard the pain it took for you to say those words. I heard the way you had tried to run after me, but I was just too fast for you that you gave up. I heard the ringing of my phone as I laid in my bed later that night, my clothes scattered on the floor, as I just didn't have the heart to put them into the wash. I heard the dinging of message after message being sent into my phone. Probably from Nagisa or Rei who thought they could get ahold of me. My chest felt tight as the tears that I kept bottled inside escaped. I clutched my shirt as the pain escalated until I was about screaming into my pillow, I didn't want you to go. I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't want you to find anyone else because...

Because I had finally realised that I had fallen in love with you. And I also realised that heartbreak was a fucking bitch that just wanted to ruin my life.

Remember when I came back from Australia with Rin? I had thought of you the entire time. I had thought about the way you looked when you said that you were leaving for Tokyo as Rin and I sat at the dinner table with some of his close friends. They had been kind and welcomed me with open arms, although even if they hated me I wouldn't care. But once I saw your smiling face when we got back, everything felt right once again. The tightness in my chest went away slowly as you welcomed me home. It almost made me cry at the sound of your sweet voice after being away for so long, but I had quickly looked away before letting out a shy 'I'm home'.

When the tournament had started, I thought about you non-stop. Every time your face crossed my mind, it caused my heart to flutter and warmth to collect itself in my cheeks. I knew I was in love with you, but I couldn't bring myself to actually say it out loud in front of you. If I did, I was sure that I would have turned into a puddle of goo. But once we had won, I had no control over what my mouth was saying and doing because the next thing I knew, we were both tumbling down to the ground, my mouth on yours as a whispered 'I love you' escaped between my lips. Only the cheering of Nagisa and surprised shout of Rei brought me out of my reverie. I remember your face turning different shades of pinks and reds as I had apologised profusely, my own face burning for probably the millionth time in past few months. You had just chuckled before you leaned down and pressed a quick and chaste kiss against my lips, making the squealing of teenage girls in the background even louder. And maybe even a few disgusted grunts of other male swimmers.

But honestly, who gave a damn about them? All I heard was your own whispered reply,

"I love you too, Haru."

Remember when you asked me to move in with you during a visit in Tokyo? We had been dating for a few months at the time, you having already asked me after the tournament ended. You had been a flushing fool at the time, but I said yes anyways because that was what you were supposed to say when you loved someone, right? And when you asked me that one question. That one question that would take our relationship to a whole new level, I obviously said yes. You had been so elated with the reply that you ended up picking me up by the waist before carrying me all the way to our house, into our room just to show me how really 'happy' you were.

Of course, I was completely unhappy at how you practically tickled me to death. So unhappy. Okay, maybe I was a little elated to.

And then, in that moment just a few years later, with the both of us on the exact same beach in which we shared our first kiss, you kneeled down on one knee with a hand extended out towards me, an aquamarine diamond ring perched inside of a black velvet box.

And I'm pretty sure we both knew my answer to that question...

 

 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I murdered that supposed angst part but whatever, was this one shot good? Cause if so, I'll happily make more of them. I had a lot of fun writing this and it took me about, oh I don't know, four hours to write? Meh, I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> BUEY BUEY!!


End file.
